Family Resemblance
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Klaine-centric randomness with a little Sunshine on the side.
1. Family Resemblance

A/N: I couldn't help myself. LoL.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

Pairing: Klaine

Characters: Blaine, Kurt, and Sunshine

* * *

><p>Kurt looked out the window of Blaine's advance-issue 2012 Aston Martin Virage and thoroughly enjoyed the view zipping past them. "Where are we going again?"<p>

Blaine smiled from the driver's seat, but didn't take his eyes off the road. "My cousin's place in Carmel, Indiana. She's been there a while, but our schedules never matched up until now. You'll like her, I think. She sings, too, ya know. If I understood her text correctly, I think she's the lead singer of her glee club now although…" he trailed off, made a face and tilted his head cutely to one side.

Kurt turned his body to fully face his boyfriend. "Although what?"

The raven-haired lead Warbler bit his own lower lip before replying. "She texts exclusively in LOLcat, so she could have been telling me she was eating a club sandwich."

Kurt laughed so hard his stomach hurt.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the boys were at the door of Blaine's cousin's condo unit, with Blaine excitedly knocking. "Cuz! It's me! Open up!"<p>

A moment later, the door opened, but Kurt didn't see anyone.

A strong feminine voice called to them. "Down here!"

Not a second later, Blaine was already sitting on his haunches and hugging a tanned girl whose face was concealed by long, straight, and shiny black hair. Without warning, Blaine picked her up and twirled her around, revealing –

"SUNSHINE?" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Sunshine led the way to the small living room and bade her guests to sit down. Blaine took a seat next to her on the couch, while Kurt took the chaise across them. The male diva looked from his boyfriend who looked like the vertically-challenged embodiment of Ohio old-money WASP to the tiny Filipina girl-next-door who'd almost joined his old glee club that selfsame term. "You're cousins?"<p>

Blaine smiled at Kurt and chuckled. "What? You don't see the family resemblance?" he and Sunshine then flashed Kurt matching smiles.

Kurt covered his lips with a delicate hand and giggled demurely. "Well, it does explain something, Blaine."

Sunshine looked at her relative in askance. "What does he mean?"

Her curly-haired cousin shrugged. "No idea whatsoever."


	2. Cousin Bruno

A/N: I couldn't help myself. LoL.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

Pairing: Klaine

Characters: Blaine, Kurt, and Sunshine

* * *

><p>Sunshine suddenly clasped her hands over her heart. "Oh, my! Where are my manners! You guys must be hungry!"<p>

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Are you really Pinoy? When you have guests, there should always be a full meal waiting!" His grin belied the scolding though.

His cousin stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up, Kuya. I didn't forget. I just wanted to make sure you were here before I started cooking."

Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "Koo-yah?" he whispered.

"Big brother," Blaine whispered back.

Kurt forgot the volume of his voice. "But I thought you were cousins? Why would she call you her big brother?"

Sunshine smiled at her future cousin-in-law (or whatever a cousin's boyfriend is), and simply said, "It's custom, just like everyone is your cousin in Hawaii."

Blaine tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. "Speaking of Hawaiian cousins..."

Sunshine's face instantly lit up, and she stood up and ran from the living room to the kitchen adjacent. "Ooh! I have treats from Cousin Bruno! You can snack on some choco-covered macadamias while I fry you up some lumpia and get started on dinner!"

Blaine actually pumped his fist in the air. "Score!"

His boyfriend shook his head fondly at Blaine's obvious display of delight, and then asked, "You have a cousin named Bruno? He must be like that big Samoan guy on FIFTY FIRST DATES, isn't he?"

Blaine snorted. "Not at all. Bruno's the same height as me, but he's pretty big these days, what with his music being all the rage. If I remember correctly, you performed one of his songs at your parents' wedding, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened. "No way! You mean your cousin Bruno is -"

"Bruno Mars." Sunshine finished for him with a smile, in her hands a big box of Mauna Loa choco-covered macadamias.

* * *

><p>AN: After linking Blaine and Sunshine, another stretching of the family tree didn't seem that far off. lol.


	3. Hidden Dragon

A/N: Wrote this in April. Guess I forgot to post it. Busy! Busy! Busy! Please enjoy! Glee still isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned back in his chair at Sunshine's dining table. "I don't think I can eat anymore," he groaned. He didn't usually eat a lot, but Sunshine was a surprisingly good cook for someone so young. The flavors weren't too different from Chinese food, either, which Kurt was rather familiar with. Even Lima in all its Americana wholesomeness had a Chinatown. Mike Chang and his family lived there. Kurt felt he was about to burst at the seams, so you could just imagine his shock when he glanced beside him and saw Blaine still shoveling food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. Sunshine, for her part, was eating daintily, twirling the pancit noodles around her fork like one would spaghetti and taking small bites of lumpia from time to time. Because she wasn't as pre-occupied with eating unlike her obviously hungry cousin, Sunshine noticed the astonishment and also the affection on Kurt's face as he gazed upon Blaine stuffing his face with food. "I'm sorry about my cousin. He's too proud to hightail it back to California, even though he misses these family recipes so much."<p>

Blaine momentarily stopped munching, swallowed, and replied, "It's complicated! Dalton is like my personal Hogwarts. I have friends there, and people think I'm cool."

"That's true," Kurt added as he nodded in agreement and handed Blaine a glass of Coke when the curly-haired Warbler choked on a bite he didn't chew that well. "Dalton's been a veritable Wonderland for me – it's bully-free, and well, there's Blaine."

Sunshine crossed her arms. "I understand completely. I'm top of the pyramid at my school."

Kurt looked wistfully away. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you at McKinley, Sunshine. I just hope you didn't get hurt in that crack house."

Blaine chuckled. "Are you kidding? Sunshine probably rendered that crack house inactive."

The male diva tilted his head to the side. "How so?"

Blaine shrugged. "One of our grandfathers is Dan Inosanto, best friend and student of Bruce Freakin' Lee. She's been training in the Inosanto school since she could walk."

Kurt's jaw dropped open. He took a moment to collect himself and then he raised a perfect brow. "Then how come you didn't fight your bullies back? And that time with Karofsky when _I _had to come between you?"

Sunshine put down her fork, rose from her seat gracefully, stood next to Kurt, and placed her small hand on his shoulder. "You have to know this: he was only holding himself back. I wasn't the only one who'd been training from childhood, you know. Kuya Blaine may be hop-py and skip-py when he sings, but he's actually the best fighter in the family."

Blaine waved his hand dismissively at that. "No way. My brother Charlie is the best. Besides, I'd rather sing and make music than fight any day." Having said that, he started to eat again. Kurt wondered vaguely where all that food went. Maybe it was all the hopping and skipping. Now that was the Blaine he knew.


End file.
